


First Date

by brightlycoloredteacups



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlycoloredteacups/pseuds/brightlycoloredteacups
Summary: Bjorn's daughter has her friest date with a boy.





	First Date

Bjorn was none too happy about this. Mrs. Ragnarsson, however, couldn’t be more thrilled. His daughter was going on her first date. The girls tittered about the home, giggling and laughing, trying to decide what to wear. Bjorn had rejected every outfit idea his baby girl brought to him. After the fifth one, his wife snaps. “Oh Bjorn, enough!” She says once their daughter is out of ear shot. “I just don’t want the boy to get the wrong idea.” He growls, polishing a mean looking dagger. His wife takes the knife from his hands. “Your daughter is a smart young lady,” his wife reasons. “if the boy tries anything, she’ll have him on the floor in seconds flat.”

Bjorn smiles at this. “I still don’t like him,”

“You haven’t even met him.” He opens his mouth but she stops him. “Bjorn Ragnarsson you will be on your best behavior when this boy comes to visit,”

“Love-”

“No knives, no guns, no axes. And you can’t stare him down either.”

“But-”

“So, loving husband, get that scowl off your face and smile pleasantly when company arrives.”

He huffs but gives in when she kisses him. She walks from the room to help their daughter. He gets up, intent on getting himself a drink, but his phone rings. He answers it without a second thought. “Hello?”

“I hear someone’s going on their first date tonight.” It’s Hvitserk. “Shut up,” Bjorn snaps. His brother only laughs. “You can’t do any worse than Ivar, he actually pulled out a sword.” Bjorn is silent for a few moments. “You don’t have a sword, do you?” Hvitserk asks, worried he put an idea into his brother’s head.

“I was thinking about pulling out Thrud,” He admits. Thrud was his favorite axe, used to help him hunt when things got lean during the winter. Hvitserk sighs. “Just you wait until your daughter grows up and has her first date.” Bjorn snaps. “I swear, the next thing one of you is going to come up with is following her around.” Hvitserk mumbles. Bjorn is silent for too long for Hvitserk to be comfortable. “Bjorn, no, you can’t-”

“I’ll call you back.”

Bjorn is busy getting his shoes on when the doorbell rings. He’s walking out of the bedroom when he hears his wife answer the door. “Hello Mrs. Ragnarsson!” A particularly high pitched voice says. Bjorn rounds the corner and is floored when he sees the boy. He’s tiny. Granted, everyone is tiny to Bjorn Ironside, but this boy is especially scrawny for a sixteen-year-old. He’s busy handing you flowers. “Oh, you’re so sweet!” You coo. You step aside and let him in.

When the boy’s eyes land on Bjorn, he goes pale. “M-Mr. Ragnarsson.” He squeaks. Bjorn nods, holding out his hand. The boy takes it. It’s a pathetic excuse for a handshake, the boy even winces a little. “So,” Bjorn says, dropping the hand. “Where are you taking my daughter?”

“The movies,” He says. “Then to dinner right across the Cineplex. Don’t worry sir, I’ll have her home by eleven.”

“Ten,” Bjorn says. “Midnight is fine.” Mrs. Ragnarsson says returning from the kitchen. Bjorn crosses his arms and glares at the boy. “What’s your name?” Bjorn asks. “I-Ivan.” He whispers. “Ivan, sit!” Mrs. Ragnarsson suggests, trying to ease the tension in the room. “Make yourself comfortable, would you like something to drink?”

“N-No thank you Mrs. Ragnarsson.” He says, sitting on the couch. Bjorn sits next to him, still trying to figure out the attraction between Ivan and his baby girl. He opens his mouth to continue to ask questions, but his wife doesn’t let him. “Our Siggy tells us that you two met at the science fair.”

Ivan nods, then starts a boring story about the fair. How he had beaten Siggy by just one point because she had spilled some concoction on the judge’s shoes. That had been one of the rare science fairs Bjorn had to skip thanks to business. Of course, the little worm would squiggle into his daughter’s life when he wasn’t there.

Ivan stops talking when they hear steps rushing down the stairs. “Is Ivan here?” Siggy asks, rushing into the living room. Ivan stands, nearly toppling over. Bjorn ignores him and watches as his daughters face lights up at the sight of Ivan. His heart melts a little at her joy. “Wow, Siggy!” Ivan says, “You look beautiful.” His daughter blushes. Bjorn stands and rounds the couch. “Of course she does,” He says, bending to kiss his daughters forehead. “She looks like her mother.”

With that, Mrs. Ragnarsson finally pops up. “Alright, off you go you two.” She says, ushering them both out of the house. Ivan is thanking her for her hospitality, while Siggy his giggling. Bjorn knows exactly what his wife is doing. The less time Ivan spends in the house, the less time Bjorn has to try and scare him off.

She shut the door behind her, smiling. “You did well.” She admits, surprise lacing her tone. “What does she see in him?” He groans. She crosses her arms, smile only getting wider. “Not every little girl wants to marry her father.” She says. “Bjorn, let it go. They’re high schoolers, who’s to say they last past this year?”

“You were my high school sweetheart.” Bjorn points out. His wife blushes. “That’s a rare case and you know it.” She says. “Come on, lets go to bed,” the way she grabs at his shirt lets him know that sleep is the last thing on her mind. “I’m sorry,” He says, giving her a gentle kiss. “I have to meet Ubbe for business.”

She huffs but gives him a lingering kiss. A promise of what’s to come later that night. He leaves, feeling only the slightest but guilty he lied to her. His daughter was worth it.

Bjorn parks well away from Ivan’s car, and gets out. Rushing to the ticket kiosk, he’s surprised to find all four of his brothers waiting for him. “What the hell are you doing here?” He asks. “We’re here to make sure nothing happens to our niece.” Ubbe says, handing him a ticket. “How did you know they’d be here?” Bjorn takes the ticket from his brother, eager to get the night over with. Ivar scoffs. “Please, this is the first date all teenagers go on. It’s safe and easy.” He turns. “Come on, we’ve missed the previews, the lights will be going down at any moment.”

Bjorn shoves his brothers aside and rushes into the theater. Ivar and Ubbe laugh, while Sigurd and Hvitserk groan. This isn’t going to end well.

Bjorn wants to sit in the row right behind his daughter, but Ivar convinces him otherwise. “She’ll see us, the goal is not the get caught.” They do, however, spread out. “We can keep an eye on her at all angles.” Ivar explains. Two brothers sit in the side rows, one brother sits in front, with a hoodie over his head, and Bjorn and Ubbe sat at the back. Everyone was looking at Siggy and Ivan with glares that could kill. “He seems to be a nice boy.” Ubbe says. Bjorn scoffs. “He’s scrawny.”

“We were all scrawny once.”

“But at sixteen?”

“He’ll grow into himself…maybe.”

“My daughter shouldn’t be dating such a weakling.”

“Your daughter should be dating someone that makes her happy.” Bjorn presses his lips together, turning to glare at his brother. Ubbe’s smirking. “Remember this conversation when your daughter goes out on her first date.”

“Oh no, I know exactly what I’m going to be like when my baby has her first date. I’m going to put you and Ivar to shame.” The brothers chuckle. They pay little attention to the movie, some science fiction thing that usually bores Bjorn to tears. It’s so like his little Siggy to want to see a movie about robots in space.

When the movie ends, Ubbe and Bjorn are the first ones out. The rest wait until the theater clears. They all converge right outside the doors to discuss their next move. “Where next?” Hvitserk asks, thoroughly enjoying himself. “Well, we were planning on going to dinner across the Cineplex,” The boys jump and turn to the voice behind them. “Siggy!” Bjorn says, blushing roots to tip now that he’s been caught. “What are you doing here?” He tries his best to play it off.

“Save it dad, mom called and warned me you were following me.” Bjorn’s mouth drops. “I didn’t tell her I was going to follow you.”

“I know, Aunt Margrethe gave you up.” Bjorn glares at Ubbe, who can only laugh awkwardly. Bjorn is going to apologize, but Siggy’s grinning like mad. She’s holding hands with Ivan, who looks terrified beyond belief. “Come on then,” She says, holding out her other hand. “Since you all decided you were going to join me on my date, you might as well see it through.” Bjorn rushes to take her hand in his. Even after all these years her hand still feels so tiny and warm in his large, rough palm. He can’t bring himself to regret his decision, especially since things turned out so well.


End file.
